The present invention relates generally to an interconnection mechanism for electronic device, and more particularly to a concealed docking cradle for a PDA.
Personal digital assistants (PDAs) are typically small, hand-held electronic devices capable of storing and retrieving data and information that a user might wish to enter or access while away from the user""s personal computer. PDAs have become more and more common as their size decreases to where a typical PDA may easily be kept in a purse, handbag, briefcase, or the like.
PDAs typically contain a microprocessor, a main memory, some limited amount of storage such as read only memory, a display screen, and an input device. Typically, the input device is a touch pad or pen, but other input devices are known. PDAs most often have loaded into their main memory an operating system with limited functionality, such as Microsoft Windows CE, and one or more software programs or modules for assistance in the performance of some routine daily tasks. Such modules may include a calendar, an address book, a scheduler, a memo pad, a to-do list, and the like. They may also include simple games and electronic mail (E-mail) reading and writing capability.
PDAs also contain software or firmware allowing the PDA to be linked with a computer, such as a portable or laptop computer, a desktop computer, or the like, in order to transfer information between the PDA and the computer. Such information transfer may include the download and upload of E-mail, appointments, memos, and other such items.
To link with the computer, most PDAs use a docking cradle to facilitate recharging of the PDA battery and data transfer between the PDA and a computer. A traditional docking cradle is a stand-alone peripheral which includes a connector to connect to the PDA to transfer information, and a stand or cradle which allows the PDA to be placed in position to perform the transfer of information. In many PDAs, the docking cradle is connectable to a serial port of a computer through a serial cable which connects the connection port on the docking cradle.
Other PDA docking cradles are integrated with a computer such that the docking cradle is permanently affixed wo or integrally disposed upon the computer case. Such docking cradles take up a fairly large amount of area on computer, and are not aesthetically pleasing.
What is needed is a docking cradle that is integrated with a host device yet takes up less room at least when not in operation, and furthermore is more aesthetic.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a hideaway docking cradle for a PDA. The hideaway docking cradle of the present invention may be positioned on a computer or other peripheral device, such as a keyboard, monitor, printer, docking station for a laptop computer, or the like.
In one embodiment, a hideaway integrated docking cradle comprises a docking cradle rotatably attached to a host device, the cradle movable from a first position in which it is closed and substantially flush with the external contour of the host device, and a second, operational position in which the docking cradle rests against the housing so as to allow the connection and retention of a PDA within the cradle. Such a connection is accomplished not only by the connector port for the PDA, but also by gravity. A connector to connect a PDA to the docking cradle has a flat ribbon cable connection to the host device.
An opening in the housing of the host device may be shaped in another embodiment to conform to the path of travel of the docking cradle. In an alternative embodiment, the housing opening may be larger than the path of travel of the docking cradle.
In other embodiments, the hideaway integrated docking cradle of the present invention may be integrated into furniture or other non-computer devices which are linked to a computer in some fashion.